Hope!
by michelmalhotra
Summary: Hermione gets out of a three year relationship and decide to take a small break and enjoy her life but she runs into someone whom she never expected to meet again. They strike up a quick friendship. So, Hermione life takes a sudden when she decides to marry this someone and set out on a journey full of love, suspense ,thrill and a murder. Join Hermione on her journey.
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear reader(s)

This is my first attempt at writing. So, please let me know if I am good at it or not.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to one and only J.K. Rowling. I have no intention of claiming it as mine (I wish I could do that but I don't want to be sued) . I only intend to borrow her characters for creative purposes

A/N

This story take place after the war but the epilogue never happened.

**A NEW RAY OF HOPE **

Hermione granger , the war hero, the Gryffindor princess, brightest witch of her age ,working at ministry of magic, girlfriend of Ron Weasley.

Hermione always hears these words of appreciation about herself wherever she goes and she really could care less about what people think of her. She is contend with her life and is ready to take next step in her relationship with her boyfriend Ron Weasley .

There is a bounce in her steps as she walks towards the ministry of magic to meet Ron who also works as an auror at ministry of magic . She had her day off today and is on her way to give a big surprise to Ron .She enters ministry of magic and move towards Ron's office . Before she could enter the room, her feet came to halt after she saw something she never wished to see. Standing before her is her Boyfriend kissing Pansy bloody Parkinson ( how in the hell that happened). Out of corner of his eyes Ron sees Hermione standing at the door.

"Hermione, let me explain" Ron tries to speak

"Ron, what is there to explain". Hermione says gritting her teeth

Before Ron could say anything further Hermione runs down the ministry and disapparate as soon as she is out of there.

Hermione reaches her home and finally let the tear flow as she has been trying hard to control.

She sits on a couch and think over the incident that she saw happening in front of her eyes.

She decide that she is not a weakling, she would not let herself cry over Ron and take her matters in her own hands. Tomorrow, she decides dhe would take a well deserving holiday and sort out her life and feelings.

Tomorrow..

A/N So, I stop here only to hear from you guys. Tell me if I should continue or not.

This chapter was in third person POV but other would be in Hermione's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I have received better response than I expected.

Thanks to Aegisshi for my first review.

Disclaimer:- If I didn't owned it yesterday , there is no way today I would be the owner of mighty Harry potter today. It belongs to one and only J.K Rowling.

On to the story now….

Closure of an old chapter

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

Next day I woke up in my living room having slept entire night on the couch. At first, I could not understand why I slept on couch but all of sudden yesterday's event come crashing upon me. I still could not believe Ron would do this to me . We had been together for three years, we were really happy with each other (or that's what I believed) . But this is not the time for crying over spilt milk. It is time to move on and show him that it's not the end of my life. I will show him "what Hermione Granger is capable of doing."

I decide to take shower first and then go about my day. After taking shower I decide to dress in one of my favourite office robes . I didn't feel like taking breakfast but my stomach had some other ideas. As I made my way towards kitchen to make some light breakfast for myself, I heard a knock on my door. Then ,I realize that whomever it may be could not enter because I changed wards of my home yesterday. I didn't want Ron to come asking for forgiveness as I am in no mood to see his face or listen to what he has to say. The knocking gets louder and louder. I decide to face him(I know it has to be him). As I open the door, I see Ron standing in front of my home with a bouquet of my favourite flowers and a sorry look on his face but, this time I am not going to fall for this.

"Ron, what do you want?" I asked trying not to lose my composure. I don't want him to know that his mere presence disgusts me.

"Hermione, please let me explain" Ron says with his face looking sad.

"Ron, there is nothing left to explain." I try my best to not show my pain.

"Hermione, please give me one chance to explain" Ron pleads.

"Chance , what chance do you want now. Go and have your chance with Pansy whom you were busy snogging yesterday" . I decide to take stand and not let him take me for granted.

"Hermione, please it's not as if only I am the one responsible for my behaviour" Ron try to justify his action but before he could continue , I interrupt him,

"what do you exactly mean by that." I said through gritted teeth.

"What I mean is that you don't actually give me any sort of attention these days, you're always working , you don't have a second of your time for me."

I could not believe the nerve of him, he blames me for his disgusting behaviour.

"Oh really, Ron I didn't knew that you were a three year old boy who needs his mama with him all the times." I just cant bear him standing here right now . He really has got some nerve to go out on me and have an affair with someone and put the entire blame downrightly on me.

"Ron, please leave before I do something that I will regret."

"Ron" I Call him

"yeah" he looks up with expectations in his eyes

"I think we're over for good"

"But…." He starts to speak but I don't let him continue and slam the door shut on his face.

He finally left without uttering any other word. I don't know anymore what I will do now. After having breakfast, I decide to head towards ministry of magic. On my way to my office I run into Harry whom I haven't seen for an entire week.

"Hermione, how are you." Harry asks with concern .

"I am fine, Harry" I replied hurriedly and started making my way away from him.

"Hermione, wait" Harry shouted

"what's the matter, Harry"

"Hermione, is everything alright." Harry asks with a look of concern on his face.

"Harry, I don't want to tell you any lies. Harry, yesterday I saw Ron cheating on me." I explain trying to control my tears.

"Hermione, I had no idea about it. I am sorry Hermione." Harry patted my head with affection an gave me a tight hug.

"Harry, You don't have say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But Hermione, he had no right to treat you this way. I expected better from him."

"It's ok Harry, I have decided thinking about him would be of no good. It is time for my life to take front seat and other problem should head towards back seat. I have decided to take a small break from hectic life here."

"That's a very good idea. If someone really deserves a break its you. You always work too much hard. Its time for you to enjoy."

"Thanks Harry, for being my support system. I am way to meet Harrison for discussing about break."

"All the best for your break. I want you to come back with a bang after your break."

After saying goodbye to Harry I walk to my office to finish the report of my latest case. As soon as I am done with the report I decide to submit it to my boss Mr. Harrison. Mr. Harrison is a jolly person. He is the head of magical law enforcement.

"Good morning , Mr. Harrison" I greets him cheerily

"Hermione , how many times do I have to tell you to call me Andrei" Mr. Harrison try to scold but could not hide his grin.

"I'm sorry, Andrei" I reply back

"Now that sound good. So, what brings you here this morning. Anything urgent about the report you were making on your latest case." He asks .

"No Andrei, the report is complete. In fact, I am here to submit it ." I tells him handing over the file.

"Well, that's good Hermione. I will take a look at it and let you about the new law enforcement" He said smilingly

"There was something else I wanted to ask you" I tells him.

"Yeah, sure go ahead" He replies

"I need a small break for about a break" I finish hastily

"Is everything alright" he seems worried.

"Oh yes, Andrei, everything is fine. I just need a break t relax." I explain to him.

"Then, you can always have one. You never took any and you really could do with some break. So, see you after a month." He replied smilingly.

After leaving ministry of magic and comes back to my home to pack. I have decided to spend my break at a beautiful resort at sea side. It is one of the place where my parents took me for summer vacation.

It took me few minutes to pack (with the help of magic of course!)

So, I head out on a new beginning of my life with new hopes.

A/N :- I know there was not much a of story progress . But I think it was necessary for closure between Ron and Hermione.

Next chapter :- Hermione meets Draco Malfoy.

"What is malfoy doing at a muggle resort"

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**We meet again**

**Previous Chapter**

"Oh yes, Andrei, everything is fine. I just need a break to relax." I explain to him.

"Then, you can always have one. You never took any and you really could do with some break. So, see you after a month." He replied smilingly.

After leaving ministry of magic and comes back to my home to pack. I have decided to spend my break at a beautiful resort at sea side. It is one of the place where my parents took me for summer vacation.

It took me few minutes to pack (with the help of magic of course!)

So, I head out on a new beginning of my life with new hopes.

**Chapter 3**

I decide to take a cab to the resort as it is located in muggle location. I reached the resort at noon when the sun was shining brightly. The resort was named 'SUNSHINE'. It was a beautiful place with beautiful view facing sea side. After checking in my room, I decided to take a small nap.

I woke up around 4'o clock in the evening. After waking up, I decided to freshen up and take a stroll around the resort. As I stepped out of my room, I heard a great deal of noise and housekeeping staff rushing around, as I walked further, I met a housekeeping lady whom I asked about the rush to which she informed me about the arrival of a billionaire visiting the resort with the purpose of buying it.

"Buying, Why?" I asked her.

"Mam, our present owner is winding up his business here and moving to Australia. Hence, a gentleman who wish to buy it is here to complete all the legal formalities and take over the resort." The lady informed me.

"Who is this gentlemen, who has got you all so nervous and rushing around" I inquired further.

"Mam, we don't know much about him but only that he is very punctual and hate untidiness. Hence, housekeeping staff is bustling around setting everything perfectly." She replied politely.

"Mam, I got to go as I have lot of preparation to do. If you need any help you can approach me by asking at the front desk" She spoke hurriedly and started walking past me.

"But you didn't tell me your name." I called her.

"Oh, sorry mam, my name is lydia." She informed me smilingly and went on her way.

I made my way towards the front desk as I needed to ask about eating arrangement because I was feeling very hungry.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me the way to food section of the resort ." I asked the women the women sitting at the front desk.

"Sure mam, please go down the stairs and take a left, you can find our food section there." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you" I said and made my way towards the food section.

Upon entering the food section, I was impressed by the beautiful décor and calmness despite the peak hour.

"Hello mam, I am Leo and I shall be your server for the evening . So, what would you like to have?" A boy in his early twenties came and asked.

"Hello Leo, my name is Hermione and I would like to have coffee and a cheese sandwich as I don't feel like eating anything much." I replied.

"Certainly, mam" He spoke politely and went on to collect my order.

It took about 5 min for my order to be delivered. The coffee and sandwich were great. I ate after about 2 days. It felt complete divine with something in stomach. After paying for the coffee, I made my way towards the garden area to enjoy the sunset view.

As I was strolling in the garden I saw a rush of resort staff outside the resort near the main gate. It appeared as if a VIP was visiting the resort. It was then I realised that the new owner of the resort must have come.

I started walking towards the gate in hope to see what the ruckus about this new owner was. I saw a glimpse of blonde hair from faraway and groaned thinking about the blonde I once knew who just lived to make my life and that of my friends' miserable. Remembering him brought old memories back and filled my heart with anger. I prayed to great god that let it not be him but a thought struck me that there is no way I will find Draco Malfoy in muggle world and hence relaxed.

I decided to head back to my room to take a long nap and relax, after all, it was all I was here for. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the cushion. I slept through the morning and woke up around 10 in morning. I felt well rested after a long time and thought that I really deserved a break. I decided it was time to get up and ready for enjoying a day out.

As I stepped out, I expected the same rushing of staff around but didn't find any. So, I decided to head towards food section. While walking down the stairs I heard someone calling me.

"Oh, Hello Lydia, good morning , was it you calling for me." I asked Lydia who seemed as if she has ran a marathon.

"Good morning mam, I was calling you to inform that today's brunch is set out in the garden. It is a welcoming feast in honour of our new owner. Our old owner Mr. Smith is going to introduce our new owner officially to everyone. So, please head towards the garden and enjoy the brunch." Lydia said finally regaining her breathe with a cheerful smile.

As soon as I stepped out garden I heard an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention" A bulky man with grey hair was speaking addressing everyone.

"I am Samrun Smith , the owner of this resort. Today, I am here to make an important announcement." He announced with a wide grin.

"This resort is very dear to me. It has been my lifeline for 40 years but I think my age can no more take such heavy responsibility of running this resort and also I have decided to move to Australia to spend rest of my life with my family peacefully at my birthplace." Mr. Smith spoke getting emotional.

"A young gentlemen has decided to take over my responsibility. Today, I am going to officially introduce him to you. Please welcome 'Draco Malfoy' , the new owner of 'sunshine'." Mr. smith announced welcoming Draco at centre.

'Draco Malfoy', did I hear it right that it is Draco Malfoy- the devil death eater who has decided to take over the responsibility of this resort. I pinch myself to wake up from this nightmare.

"Ouch, that hurts, its no nightmare but reality that Draco Malfoy is standing at centre waving at everyone with a polite smile on his face." I realized as I felt slight pain in my arm due to pinching very hard.

"Hello everyone" I drew out of my stupor as I heard Malfoy addressing everyone.

"Good morning , first of all I would like to thank Mr. Smith for considering me capable of taking over his responsibility. I exactly don't have much to say because I believe 'action speaks louder than any words'. But I promise to everyone that I will take up my new responsibility with immense sincerity . we are all a team here. No one is boss, no one is employee. We will work hard as a team and take this resort to new heights. Smith and all the best for his peaceful life . Enjoy everyone."Malfoy finished with a toast to Mr. Smith and his new journey.

I decided to leave from there before he notices me. But I forgot I am Hermione whom trouble come searching down.

"Hello there, Granger , leaving without wishing me luck for my future." Draco spoke from behind in his smooth voice.

"Is that you Malfoy, I thought it was a clone of you because there is no way I will find a pureblooded brat like you in muggle place ." I spoke pasting a smile on my face.

"O come on Granger, I expected better from you. After all, you are the finest example of forgiveness and higher than thou attitude" He drawled.

"You know that exceptions are always there and for me you are one of exception. I can't bring myself to behave well with you after how you treated me at school." I spoke gritting my teeth.

"well , I got to go and enjoy as you said so don't ruin my fun please." I said waving goodbye to him(sarcastically, its obvious)

"Fun, and you . well I can't imagine you and fun in same place." He spoke through a fake smile.

"By the way, where are pothead and weasel. The definitions of your fun." He asked feigning innocence.

The mere mention of Ron brought back memories of past 2 days. I can't believe the nerve of him.

"Don't tell me even Weasel got bored of you and found someone else to shag." He continued.

I started walking past him as I couldn't stand him anymore but he held my wrist and stopped me.

"Come on , Granger please tell me. No witty comeback now.I am dying to hear your voice and have some old memories back." He spoke trying to seem as if we were old friends.

I turned around and slapped him hard on his face.

"I hope that brought back some memory?"

A/N :- that's it for now. Sorry for updating late but I had a busy week but I have the next chapter completely typed out and will update very soon. Till then

P.S. I had 173 reads for last chapter and not a single review so please review this chapter and let me know how it turned out. I will update next chapter if I get enough reviews.

Also, I need help finding a beta. So, if anyone of you have any suggestion please tell.


End file.
